


of rice fields and promise rings

by softyoiks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyoiks/pseuds/softyoiks
Summary: he was ready to leave kita’s home and probably never come back out of embarrassment. when suddenly, kita gently took the ring from atsumu’s fingers and began to closely examine it.“i accept yer confession but ya do need to work on it if ya plan on proposin’ to me in the future.” kita said before wearing the gold ring, which made atsumu freeze out of shock at both the other’s words and actions.“y-ya accept?”“well i’m wearin’ the ring aren’t i?”“are ya sure?...”“i wouldn’t have worn the ring if i wasn’t.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	of rice fields and promise rings

**Author's Note:**

> ➤ lowercase intended

it had been on a rainy night that atsumu found himself lost in the middle of a rice field after he ran away from home. tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to find shelter from the rain that continued to pour heavily from the night sky.

just an hour ago, atsumu had a fight with not only his parents, but also his twin, osamu. he couldn’t handle all the yelling and the way everyone in his house just seemed so hostile so he grabbed his red jacket and left his house without permission.

it was supposed to be just a few minutes of wandering around the neighborhood to clear his mind but suddenly the rain began to pour and he realized he had walked too far away from home. now he stood in the middle of a field, cold, wet, and alone.

everything just felt awful for atsumu as he let out a sniffle while hugging his knees. mud dirtying his black shoes and wet grass sticking to his pants.

he just wanted to get away from the fighting, and now he just wanted to go back home despite him knowing how much his parents and osamu would yell at him for running away. it was a stupid impulse decision, and atsumu now regretted it.

“i j-just wanna go back h-home…” atsumu sobbed into his wet sleeves.

suddenly, the rain began to stop pouring against atsumu’s back, causing him to become confused as he looked up to see a boy with white hair and black tips his age holding a black umbrella over them.

“h-huh?” atsumu weakly let out as the boy squatted down to his level.

“hi, i’m kita shinsuke and you’re currently in my family’s rice field. are ya lost by any chance? it’s not good to be outside when it’s rainin’, y’know” the boy, kita, spoke politely as he stared at atsumu’s shivering form with concern.

“e-eh? but aren’t ya also o-outside in the rain?” atsumu asked jocularly, causing kita to raise a brow at the question.

out of all the things atsumu could say to him, kita found his words slightly amusing.

atsumu was now wiping away all his tears, not wanting to show his vulnerability to a stranger. kita found this strange, but he just shrugged his shoulders as he placed his hand on atsumu’s drenched shoulder.

“at least i have an umbrella with me. now c’mon, my grandma doesn't want me staying outside under the rain for too long. ya can stay over at my place until the rain stops.” kita replied as he stood up and waited for atsumu to do the same.

“are ya sure it’s f-fine?” atsumu muttered in an unsure tone.

he wanted shelter from the rain and kita didn’t seem to be dangerous for a stranger, but he didn’t want to intrude into his house. atsumu convinced himself that it would be fine for him to stay somewhere else to shelter himself from the rain since he didn’t want to ruin the field that happened to belong to kita’s family.

osamu may have called him a jerk multiple times in the past, but atsumu really wasn’t one.

“yeah, it’s fine. grandma was the one who saw ya earlier and asked me to bring ya inside. now c’mon before ya get sick.” kita assured, causing atsumu to stand up and follow him towards his house.

once they were both inside kita’s house, atsumu saw the other’s grandmother waiting for them at the dining table with a bowl of hot soup in front of her. atsumu felt nervous as he wrapped his arms around his body as he continued to follow kita who first gently placed the wet umbrella over a rack to let it dry.

“ah, hello there. are you alright? here, have some soup to make sure you don’t get sick, and can you get him a change of clothes, shinsu?” kita’s grandmother spoke, causing kita to nod in response as he walked towards his room to get atsumu a change of clothes.

atsumu nervously sat down at the table after seeing kita’s grandmother offer him a seat and push towards him the bowl of soup.

“eat up to make sure you don’t get sick. i saw that you’ve been under the rain for a while before i sent shin to bring you here.” kita’s grandmother said as she watched atsumu fiddle around with the spoon.

“a-are ya sure it’s alright, ma’am? i’m already grateful for allowin’ me to stay here until the rain stops. i can just eat once i get back home…” atsumu muttered as he looked down at the bowl of soup that smelled so good.

“it’s alright. i insist that you eat it, i made it for you once i saw you at our field. you can also stay the night since i don’t think that the rain will stop soon.” kita’s grandmother replied, causing atsumu to shake his head as he tried to protest.

the look of sincerity in kita’s grandmother’s face though, made atsumu let out a sigh as he began to eat the soup the kind woman prepared for him.

as atsumu ate, kita emerged from his room carrying a pair of pyjamas.

“change into these once yer done eating and leave yer clothes in the laundry hamper, over there.” kita said while pointing at the small hamper near what looked like the bathroom to atsumu.

“o-okay.” atsumu said before blowing on another spoonful of the delicious hot soup and taking it in.

once atsumu was finished the soup, he insisted on washing the dishes, despite kita’s grandmother saying that he didn’t need to. and afterwards he changed into the black pyjamas kita told him to change into.

now atsumu was awkwardly sitting at the edge of kita’s bed as he and his grandmother had encouraged him to stay the night in his room.

kita was currently preparing his futon as he decided to let atsumu sleep on his bed for the night.

“are ya sure that this is alright? i can sleep on your futon just fine, this is your bed after all and i don’t wanna intrude.” atsumu asked, causing kita to let out a small smile as he sat down on his futon that he had just finished preparing.

“it’s fine, really. it doesn’t bother me at all. plus, i think that ya deserve it after spendin’ all that time under the rain. why were ya even outside at this time? it’s really late and i don’t think your parents would’ve let ya out at this hour.” kita assured, causing atsumu to let out a sigh as he tightened his fists.

noticing the way atsumu’s eyes dimmed slightly and how his lips began to form a small frown, kita bowed his head immediately. this left atsumu confused as he wondered why kita was bowing his head towards him.

“i’m sorry for sayin’ that. ya don’t have to answer my questions if it makes ya uncomfortable.” kita said quickly, causing atsumu’s eyes to immediately widen as he shook his head.

he didn’t want kita to feel bad after he and his grandmother took him in for the night and allowed him shelter despite him trespassing - albeit, unknowingly - into their property.

“ah! ya don’t need to apologize! it’s fine, really! me, my parents, and my twin just had a fight and i couldn’t handle it so i left. i just wanted to clear my mind and ii didn’t expect it to rain though, and when it did, i realized i walked too far away from home and got lost. and now i’m here.” atsumu explained before letting out a sad chuckle that made kita frown.

“are ya alright now? ya can talk to me about it if you want.” kita assured, causing atsumu to shrug as he laid his back on the other’s very soft bed.

“ya don’t even know my name and yet, you’re okay with me talkin’ to ya about this.” atsumu voiced out his thoughts which made kita shrug his shoulders as he too laid his back on his futon.

while what atsumu said was true as he had never even introduced himself to kita, that didn’t matter to him. it was clear to kita how bothered atsumu felt about the fight he had before he ran away and found himself in the middle of his family’s field.

whether or not they’re basically strangers to one another, kita couldn’t help but want to comfort atsumu and do what he can to help him.

“what’s yer name then? ya already know mine after all so no need to introduce myself.” kita asked curiously as he eyed atsumu’s silhouette on his bed.

“i’m miya atsumu, but ya can call me atsumu since most people do, so as to not confuse me with my twin.” atsumu introduced himself, causing kita to nod his head slightly and hum in response.

“it’s nice to meet ya then, atsumu.”

“it’s nice to meet ya too, kita.”

the next day, kita’s grandmother was kind enough to help atsumu get back to his home. before he left though, kita was kind enough to pack him a spare raincoat and an umbrella in a backpack he owned.

“what’s this for, kita?” atsumu asked out of confusion as kita handed over to him a backpack that was packed with his clothes from last night and other things.

“i packed up all your clothes and also other items in case of emergencies.” kita replied simply, causing atsumu’s eyes to widen.

“eh? but yer basically givin’ me yer backpack and yer own things. ya should just give me a plastic bag to pack all my clothes in. plus, yer already letting me wear yer clothes...” atsumu protested but kita just shook his head and stared at atsumu until he finally relented and took the backpack from his hold.

as atumu wore the backpack, kita began fixing the long sleeves of the shirt he lent to him to wear. 

“are ya gonna back here in the future?” kita asked curiously while staring at atsumu’s brown eyes.

he enjoyed talking to atsumu the night before. the way he spoke so proudly and surely of himself, and how childish some of his views and beliefs can be. well, they were both technically still children.

kita just has a more mature view of life.

but that didn’t mean he didn’t like listening to atsumu talk about the things he was passionate about. it was their different ways of viewing certain things that made kita interested in their conversation last night in the first place.

and even so, kita knew deep down that atsumu had the capability to act mature.

after all, their first full conversation was about the fight atsumu had with his family. and the way he talked about their issues made kita impressed at how atsumu viewed them.

“how else am i supposed to return yer clothes?” atsumu replied, causing kita’s lips to form a small smile.

“see ya later then, atsumu.”

“see ya later too, kita.”

❦

a loud giggle escaped atsumu’s lips as he gently stroked tufts of grass he plucked out from the field against kita’s pale skin. it something that gained a small frown from kita as he had been reading a novel when atsumu disturbed him.

“what are ya doin’, tsumu?” kita asked as he placed his hand on atsumu hair and began to gently pick on some of his strands.

“just havin’ fun, shinsu.” atsumu replied before turning his head to face kita’s stomach as he had been laying on his lap for a while now.

a soft sigh escaped kita’s lips as he did nothing but continue to read his novel while atsumu did whatever pleased him.

it had been a few years since they first met on that rainy night, and ever since that day, atsumu had been visiting kita and his grandmother around twice to thrice a month. usually on the weekends.

atsumu was always alone, bringing no one with him, and no one brought him to their home. but kita never questioned him and instead just let him in so that they could spend some time together.

usually they would just talk, and sometimes atsumu would help kita and his grandmother with their chores around their house. he was a helpful boy - albeit, too energetic at times, but nonetheless, still helpful.

“i hate people sometimes.” atsumu let out after a few minutes of silence as he curled his body into himself.

“oh? what happened? do ya wanna talk about it?” kita asked as he immediately closed his book so that he could focus all his attention onto atsumu who now has a frown on his face.

“it’s nothin’, really. just some assholes-”

“tsumu.”

“-sorry, shinsu. anyways, it’s just some of my teammates. they suck and they don’t like me at all, but i don’t really care about it since it doesn’t really matter to me. samu makes a big deal of it though. like, i don’t really care whether they hate me or not, that’s their problem.” atsumu replied, causing kita’s frown to deepen.

after years of knowing each other, kita grew to learn of atsumu’s passion for volleyball. 

though he didn’t share the same amount of passion for the sport, he began to play and saw it as something fun and enjoyable. and eventually, he joined his middle school’s volleyball club.

he could never fully understand atsumu’s liking and drive to improve himself when it came to volleyball, but couldn’t help but respect him for it. kita loved the sport, and just because he didn’t understand atsumu’s views on certain things didn’t mean that he didn’t like the other or volleyball even less.

back to atsumu’s words, kita knew well that the other was telling the truth, that he really didn’t care about how his teammates hated him. after all, atsumu didn’t really care about how the public viewed him. it was another trait of his that kita admired.

his confidence.

but even so, there was something that didn't sit right with kita as he then cupped atsumu’s cheek and began to brush away his bangs that were covering his face.

“why do yer teammates hate ya?” kita asked with a sour expression on his face.

“it’s nothin’. they just suck. i just want them to not suck because i do my best to improve so i expect the same from them.” atsumu replied as he began to pick on the soft grass his fingers felt on the ground.

“some day, you’ll set to me and i’ll make sure that ya don’t think that i suck.” kita said in an attempt to cheer up atsumu, causing his blank expression to light up immediately as he then sat up from the other’s lap.

atsumu’s eyes were wide and twinkling so brightly while his mouth was agape. it all made kita amused as he let out a snicker when a small butterfly landed on atsumu’s hair and he didn’t even notice.

“i wanna set to ya now! like in a real match! that’d be so cool!” atsumu exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, one that kita adored seeing.

“you’ll have to wait a while, but i promise that i’ll do yer sets justice, tsumu.” kita said with a small smile on his face as atsumu suddenly leaned against his side, causing the butterfly resting on his hair to fly away.

“i’m sure ya will, shinsu.” atsumu said as he wrapped his arms around kita, loosely hugging him.

kita then went back to reading his novel while atsumu fell asleep against his side. it was a peaceful afternoon until atsumu had to go back to his own home but not before giving kita a small gold ring that had the engravings of his initials. 

_k.s and m.a_

“it’s a promise ring.” atsumu explained as he nervously gave the ring to kita who stared at it with a blank expression.

“oh? but we’re not even datin’.” kita pointed out, causing atsumu to let out a loud gulp as he suddenly avoided kita’s gaze.

“i-it doesn’t have to mean that way! i just really value you as a friend, shinsu. yer one of the few people i know who doesn’t think i’m an ass, and i just… i really like ya. but if ya don’t feel the same way then it’s fine! it can be just a friendship ring if ya want.” atsumu revealed with a nervous smile as he began to fiddle with his fingers.

it was a habit of his to do so whenever he felt nervous. this led to kita letting out a sigh when he noticed it.

“is this yer way of confessin’ to me?” kita asked, to which atsumu uncharacteristically shyly nodded in response.

“yeah… i don’t exactly know how to do these type of things.” atsumu replied truthfully.

silence surrounded them both, as well as an awkward and tense atmosphere that made atsumu more and more anxious, as more seconds went by.

“i’m sorry for wastin’ yer time, i’ll just go. eh?-”

he was ready to leave kita’s home and probably never come back out of embarrassment. when suddenly, kita gently took the ring from atsumu’s fingers and began to closely examine it.

“i accept yer confession but ya do need to work on it if ya plan on proposin’ to me in the future.” kita said before wearing the gold ring, which made atsumu freeze out of shock at both the other’s words and actions.

“y-ya accept?”

“well i’m wearin’ the ring aren’t i?”

“are ya sure?...”

“i wouldn’t have worn the ring if i wasn’t.”

it was then atsumu took out and wore a matching golden ring before tightly hugging kita who was now chuckling as he ruffled atsumu’s hair.

“i like ya too, tsumu. yer a good friend and i value ya so much.” kita said, causing atsumu’s cheeks to redden.

kita then pressed a soft kiss against atsumu’s cheek which left him frozen. while atsumu was frozen in his place, kita began to unwrap the other’s arms from around his body before walking back to his house with a huge smile on his face. one that he hid behind his hand.

“e-eh?! s-shinsu?!”

once atsumu returned back to his home, kita was eating dinner peacefully with his grandmother who noticed the ring on his finger. there was a smile on her lips as she watched kita eat with a flustered face and a happy expression, knowing fully well what happened.

❦

it was atsumu’s first day in high school and he was walking towards the inarizaki gym with osamu as they both wanted to join the volleyball club like they did in middle school. he and osamu had been arguing about something that he honestly didn’t know when they entered the gym.

as they did, atsumu’s eyes widened and he stopped talking when he saw kita cleaning a dirty volleyball while sitting on a bench.

once atsumu shut up, osamu stared at him out of confusion before following his twin’s gaze towards kita, who was now staring back at atsumu.

“do ya know him, tsumu?” osamu asked curiously, only for his question to be ignored as atsumu walked towards and sat down beside him on the bench.

this left osamu even more confused as he didn’t know who kita was and why atsumu seemed to be close to him. judging by the way he and atsumu hugged and each other and were both now cleaning volleyballs together.

atsumu cleaning…

osamu thought that he was going insane.

“does this mean that i get to set to ya now?” atsumu asked kita as he began wiping a dirty volleyball with a towel he borrowed from the other.

a low chuckle left kita’s lips, which surprised the other people in the gym as they never heard him chuckle before.

“i guess so. hopefully i won’t suck.” kita replied, causing omimi, who had been walking near them to freeze and choke on his own saliva.

since when did kita say the word suck?...

what the?...

“ya never suck. yer practically perfect.” atsumu complimented with a huge smile on his face, which made osamu do a double take.

atsumu wasn’t one to hand out compliments easily, and most of the time, the compliments he gave out were offhanded. osamu felt both confused and worried over his twin but after noticing how happy atsumu looked, he decided to leave him alone.

“really? ya think so.”

“darlin’, i know so.”

“oh, so we’re using darlin’ now, aren’t we?”

“it’s either that or babe and baby. take yer pick.”

okay, now osamu couldn’t help but let out a muffled squeak, and it wasn’t only him. almost everyone in the gym had the same expression as him.

one of bewilderment and disbelief.

“well, i prefer darlin’ over the other two.” 

“of course ya would.”

“what do ya mean by that?”

“nothin’, darlin’.”

“keep sayin’ that until it’s true.”

“hmph. don’t be like that.”

since when did atsumu act like this? never once in osamu’s entire life had he recalled atsumu ever acting like this. 

“what the fuck is goin’ on?” osamu asked out loud, accidentally voicing out the same question everyone had.

“language samu.” atsumu lightly scolded, causing osamu to blink slowly before grabbing the collar of his twin’s jacket.

“okay who are ya and what did ya do to tsumu?! since when do ya even care about me swearin’?!” osamu let out even more confused, to which atsumu laughed at while kita looked at the pair oddly from the side.

“ah, that’s my doin’. i didn’t like it when tsumu swore when it was unesecarry. i don’t want him to sound foul after all. ya must be osamu, tsumu talks a lot about ya. i’m kita shinsuke, tsumu’s boyfriend. it’s nice to meet ya.” kita introduced himself, offering his hand to osamu who was now standing still with his eyes blankly staring at the other.

osamu had a hard time processing the information he just heard, and the fact that atsumu was currently laughing at him wasn’t helping.

“what?! since when did ya get a boyfriend, tsumu?! how come ya never told me?! since when have ya two been datin’?! why were ya keepin’ this a secret from me?!” osamu bombarded atsumu with a lot of questions once he finally snapped out of his train of thought.

while osamu continued to ask atsumu questions that made him laugh harder, three people began to talk amongst each other at the corner of the gym. 

“since when was kita datin’?” omimi asked aran and akagi out of confusion, with the two not knowing the answer.

“i didn’t even think that kita was capable of datin’. heck i didn’t even realize that he could love.” akagi muttered to which aran elbowed him with a frown.

“don’t say that.” aran scolded as akagi winced in pain.

it was then atsumu held up his hand to showcase his golden ring to osamu just to make him stop asking questions.

“i wasn’t exactly keepin’ it a secret from ya, samu. didn’t ya ever notice my ring?” atsumu said with a cheeky smile on his face as he watched osamu sputter out a bunch of incoherent words.

“i thought it was a fashion statement or somethin’!” osamu let out, causing atsumu’s smile to widen as he made the initials engraved on the ring more obvious to his twin.

suddenly, kita placed his hand on atsumu’s shoulder and stared at him - as if silently telling him to stop messing with osamu who looked like he was close to having a heart attack at the sudden information being thrown at him. and much to the others’ surprise, atsumu did stop.

“ya never told yer brother about our relationship? were we supposed to keep our relationship a secret?” kita asked atsumu with a small frown on his face. one that made atsumu flinch as he immediately held kita’s hand in the hope’s of not making his frown deepen any more.

“it’s not like that, shinus!-”

“oh my gosh, he calls kita ‘shinsu’!”

“shut it, akagi.”

“-i just never told samu about our relationship because i thought it was already obvious.” atsumu tried to explain himself, to which osamu huffed in disagreement.

“it wasn’t obvious! not at all!”

“shut up samu!”

and with that, the twins began fighting. 

a sigh left kita’s lips as he watched atsumu and osamu fight each other. he stood up from the bench and placed his hands over their shoulders and stared at them both with a scary look on his face. one that made the twins flinch.

“osamu, tsumu. stop it and apologize to each other.” kita said, more like ordered, as he tightened his grip on their shoulders..

“i’m sorry!”

“i’m sorry too! please let me go, shinsu!”

kita then let go of their shoulders, and almost immediately, atsumu attached himself to his boyfriend’s side and began to pout at him.

he had his arms wrapped around kita’s side and was resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. there was a blank expression on kita’s face like always but everyone noticed how his gaze softened as he then ruffled atsumu’s now blonde hair.

“i like yer hair. blonde suits ya.” kita commented, causing atsumu’s expression to lighten up as he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

“ya think so? i’m glad ya like it then.” atsumu said as he let kita ruffle his hair that had become slightly rougher ever since he dyed it. but nonetheless it was still smooth and soft - albeit, just a bit stiffer now.

“it’s beautiful.” kita whispered under his breathe.

“thank ya. yer hair’s beautiful too.” atsumu whispered back.

as osamu viewed them from the sidelines he couldn’t help but feel happy for atsumu, after seeing his twin look so bright and content with kita. 

though, he was still bitter that atsumu didn’t bother to tell him that he was already dating, osamu felt proud of his twin. proud that he managed to find someone who could handle him and his brash personality without any hint of hate or malice.

the sight he saw before him oddly comforted him in a way. 

atsumu was now all grown up with a boyfriend of his own and he could now handle himself.

that was a thought osamu didn’t know he’d be having soon after living with atsumu all his life and being too familiar with his rough personality.

osamu didn’t know how or why kita began dating atsumu, but all he knew was that the both of them were happy being in their relationship and that was enough for him.

❦

when inarizaki lost to karasuno in the spring nationals, atsumu couldn’t help but feel a bitter taste in his mouth as he and kita talked to each other in the restroom.

there was a small somber smile on kita’s face as he washed his hands while atsumu was leaning against the restroom sink. a sigh left atsumu’s lips as he brushed away kita’s hair with a frown on his face.

“stop frownin’ will ya?” kita said softly as he placed his damp hand over atsumu’s own.

“i’m sorry, darlin’. i just wish that we could’ve stayed longer, y’know? i wanna be able to play with ya more.” atsumu revealed as he felt kita’s fingers caress the golden ring he never once took off since he put it on.

with that, kita’s smile disappeared as his expression turned blank. he then cupped atsumu’s cheeks gently as he moved his face closer to his.

“it’s fine, tsumu, really. at least ya had fun, didn’t ya? i mean, i certainly did.” kita said in an attempt to cheer up atsumu, which did work as a smile made its way onto the blonde boy’s lips.

“i had fun too. i really enjoyed the match even if we lost.” atsumu mumbled softly as he felt his cheeks redden with how close kita was to his face.

“that’s good then.”

kita then closed his eyes before connecting his lips with atsumu’s own. this made atsumu’s eyes widen in shock before kissing kita back and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

their kiss was soft, slow, and sweet. there was no need to rush and because of that, atsumu and kita took their time with their flustered faces and loose grips on each other’s bodies.

it was then that two remembered that they were in a public restroom when someone familiar entered the room and gasped at them. this caused atsumu and kita to separate and turn around to see who interrupted their kiss.

“eh? karasuno’s number ten?” atsumu let out with furrowed brows as he felt annoyed that his moment with kita had gotten interrupted.

“ah, hello there.” kita spoke in a more polite tone. though his earlier smile disappeared as he stood behind atsumu, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

he too was irked at how someone interrupted his kiss with atsumu but he knew that it was their fault for kissing in such a public area. 

“i-i’ll just go use the toilet. don’t mind me! i’m sorry for walking in on you guys!” hinata apologized while bowing, causing kita to let out a low chuckle.

“no, it’s fine. we should be the ones who are sorry for doin’ that in such a public are. anyways, let’s go now, tsumu.” kita said as he grabbed atsumu’s hand and began dragging him out of the restroom.

“bye shorty.” atsumu said before he and kita left the restroom, leaving hinata alone inside to contemplate what he just witnessed.

his face was red out of embarrassment as he covered his mouth with his hands as he approached the nearest toilet.

“what the?...i did not just see them- wait… they were dating?!”

now atsumu and kita were walking towards their bus, with them being the only ones not yet inside. once they entered the bus, they sat down beside each other, with atsumu leaning his head against kita’s shoulder.

“what are ya gonna do now, shinsu? yer gonna graduate soon…” atsumu asked with his voice low and quiet as he didn’t want anybody hearing or eavesdropping in on their conversation.

“i plan on workin’ in my family’s rice fields once i graduate. i like volleyball, i really do, but i don’t think that i can make a career from it like ya plan on doin’.” kita replied, to which atsumu hummed softly.

“that’s cool. i’m kinda glad actually, with yer decision.” atsumu revealed, causing kita to raise a brow.

“oh? why is that?”

atsumu let out a deep breath as he looked up to stare at kita’s beautiful eyes. ones that made atsumu’s heart beat faster with how warm and comforting they looked.

kita always did feel like home.

“i’m happy ‘cause that means that i can still visit ya every weekend.” atsumu replied, causing kita’s cheek to redden as he too felt his heart beat even faster.

“that’s good then, i guess.” kita mumbled with a small smile on his face, one that atsumu wanted to see more often in public instead of just seeing them in private places when they’re alone.

though, his possessive side was sort of happy that only he was able to see those smiles of his. to know that such fondness and love from kita was reserved for him and only him - plus his grandma, but she didn’t count since she’s family and even atsumu was fond of her.

it was oddly both thrilling and comforting.

“i love ya, shinsu.”

kita chuckled softly before pressing a soft kiss into atsumu’s hair.

“i love ya too, tsumu.”

atsumu stared down at their intertwined hands. their gold promise rings were shining brightly underneath the sunlight from the bus window.

everything just felt so right.


End file.
